One Mistress Remained
by Xavierluvya
Summary: Master Natsu Dragneel isn't satisfied and he wants to give the world to his Mistress Lucy. -Short Fairy tale -


**Please Enjoy. It might be short but I hope you like it. **

...

* * *

_This tale is told from generations to generations that took place long ago where there was a small guild, the guild was so petite they never considered it as one. They would ignore the guild called 'Fairy Tail' as only a mere group of 'foolish mages'. _

_In that guild was the most bizarre people that you could ever meet, their differences made them similar and they all treated each other like family. The master was a young man named Natsu Dragneel and he has only one mistress who was always at his side, Lucy Heartfilia and they all were living peacefully. _

...

"Your name?" Natsu gazed up at the flushing blonde before him, she looked rather timid and uncomfortable at his staring. This just made him the more curious about this lady who wanted to join his small guild.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia, master" she hid her face behind her robe but the red showered her pale face. Natsu smiled gently, his eyes shinning brightly as he patted the spot next to him, ordering her to sit. She did as she was told.

"That's a beautiful name" he whispered and she held her gasp by biting down on her rose colored plump lips.

"I accept my fair lady, you can stay ... this will be your new home." he glanced at her and watched as a full smile ate her face. He was mesmerized by how her almond joy eyes glimmered and the way she sat with such a polite manner.

"Is there anything you would like? any desires?" Natsu spoken before his brain could interpret, he had never lost control of his words but the sight of her had him all unsettled, it was the first time the master had such an uneasy feeling resting at his stomach.

"No no, I am fine. No need to trouble yourself for someone like me" she shook her head and looked down at her jittery hands. He chuckled softly to himself then glanced across the room to where his sweets lay, he got up and took out a small piece of strawberry candy.

He stopped in front of her.

"Open your hands" he watched as her hands extended opening, his hands made a slight contact to her smooth skin as he dropped the round candy in her hand. Her head tilted, she seemed confused but slowly popped it in her mouth and a 'mmmm' came from her.

"Good?" Natsu asked even though he was well aware of the answer. She nodded her head anyways "Very delicious" she nodded with a grin.

"Can I have some as well?" he bent down so his lips were closely intact with hers. "huh?"

He leaned in and pecked her hot, gentle lips. Her body trembled and she blushed not able to properly say anything, the master only smirked at how amusing this mistress was.

After that faithful day, this became a normal routine for the odd couple and each day would end with a soft kiss.

...

The master didn't seem satisfied with what he had, he wanted more of her smiles, more of her. What could he do to give her the world? What was he feeling?

These questions had circled the master's head when the fair mistress had left, leaving her vanilla scent on his couch. He sighed and ran a hand on his wooden desk, he sat on his chair and stayed up all night.

...

"Master?" her voice hummed nicely, his eyes slowly opened to see an unremarkable and the most ecstatic sight he could ever wake up to. Her face was so close, her silky locks falling on his face bits by bits as she tried tucking them behind her ears.

"hmm?" was his only response as if he was dazed at her beauty. "Happy told me to wake you up" she said shyly moving away from him, he frowned at her distance but didn't mutter a word.

"Thank you, you can go. Call him in" he said and she seemed just a bit concerned as she left.

Seconds later, a blue cat with wings showed itself.

"We're going to war with Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth" he announced fearfully. The cat was astonished by the masters demand but didn't say anything, his eyes seemed somewhere far and out of reach like he wouldn't hear the loudest screams.

...

Before anyone knew it, the war began and it was caused by the great and kindhearted Guild master Natsu.

He won against both guilds and gained power, gained money, gained members, gained pretty mistresses, gained workers, made a larger building, and even wanted to become somewhat king to magnolia even the council couldn't stop him.

Lucy Heartifilia was swallowed into a dark hole and forgotten along with his real family.

"You... Lucy Heartfilia? The master has called for you" a worker pointed to her as she was chatting up with Levy who waved her a solid goodbye. S

he was stunned that he has called her to his office, she slipped in and closed the door after her. His chair didn't creak as he turned to face her.

"What's your name again? You are so mesmerizing" he smirked and she was taken back. He didn't remember or was he playing her for a fool.

He didn't looked different than last time. More oblivious, careless and couillon.

She wanted to be rude but she knew it wouldn't go as she planned.

"L-lucy Heartfilia" she raised her voice. Her voice cracked a bit, she knew that he has mistresses now ... More than she could count. He would call them out one by one and never even call her.

He didn't say how her name was beautiful, he didn't give her candy , he only called her to his office a few times. He had completely forgotten her. All the things that he had now, she was probably the last thing on his mind as he demanded another war against five more guilds.

...

Once that war was over. Chaos broke out in the guild, people were taking things, people were hitting each other, screaming and running out. The master had lost the war this time and was ripped from his wealth.

A few hours of this and the guild was completely empty except for the master who had stayed in his dark office, his head down and his body shaking.

A knock came from his door but he didn't make an attempt to open it.

"I have no money. I don't have anything, the exit is not this way" he said coldly. The door opened anyways and standing there was the blonde mistress looking at the master with pity. She walked to him slowly dropping to her knee's she glared up at the master's face.

Her hands left his lap and started caressing his left cheek then she suddenly slapped him, his head snapped the other way, the red mark already staining his face. His eyes were wide as he looked down at the mistress, he was completely baffled by her actions.

She smiled weakly.

"Do you not remember me, Master? The one who was always by you, the one who received strawberry sweets with a loving kiss" she whispered, her voice quiet and frail.

"The one who's name was beautiful, do you not remember Master? Your family? Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and the others?" tears welled up in her eyes. "Were you so sucked in by the money, by the p-pretty mistresses?" she was wailing and screaming up at him.

His body tensed and she squeezed his hand as she placed something in his. He felt the hard candy and placed into his mouth, the sweet juice swimming at his tongue. His eyes shone and his face creased to pain.

"I-I'm a failure ... I wanted this all for you yet I ..." he dropped his head and she leaned in kissing his lips.

His eyes flickered.

"I don't need money, I don't need anything. My only desire is to stay by your side forever, stupid" she chuckled and patted his pink hair.

Natsu swore that he'd never let this happen again, his guild went back to the way it was with his family and most importantly his Mistress Lucy Heartfilia by his side.

... And so ...

The Mistress never left her Masters side and they lived happily ever after until they were called to heaven.

_This was a tale told from a long time ago._

**_The end._**

...

* * *

**Tada! Did you like?**

**I had gotten the idea from a manga I read a few years ago, my minds works in a weird way. For some reason, we were doing Shakespeare and the story just popped in my head during class.**

**Hope you liked. xd**


End file.
